Seed of Dream
Seed of Dream 'is SeeDream's digital single. It was released worldwide on August 6 and sold at events. This is the last single to feature Nakajima Ayaka, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, and Ueno Tsuyuha. It is also the last single to feature Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine as they are now members of Flower Notes and also Clef Leaf members Kamiya Izumi, and Yukishige Nana. It is also the last single to feature Tachibana Nao who is now a member of Shine Fine Movement. Tracklist # Seed of Departure # Kimi no Motoe (キミのもとへ; ''To Your Place) # fancy drop love # Seed of Departure (Instrumental) # Kimi no Motoe (Instrumental) # fancy drop love (Instrumental) Featured Members * Nakajima Ayaka (last) * Kimura Saya (last) * Takahashi Mio (last) * Tsugawa Arika (last) * Kawase Miko (last) * Kamiya Izumi (last) * Yukishige Nana (last) * Minato Honami (last) * Hazuki Kotomi (last) * Ueno Tsuyuha (last) * Nagasawa Yoshiho (last) * Fuji Aine (last) * Tachibana Nao (last) Single Information '''Seed of Departure * Lyrics: shamrock gardener * Composition: Takeichi Yoshinobu Kimi no Moto e * Lyrics: shamrock gardener * Composition: Upstream fancy drop love * Lyrics: shamrock gardener * Composition: mako Concert Performances Seed of Departure *Seven Seeds Vol.1 *Seven Seeds Vol.2 *Seven Seeds Vol.3 *Seven Seeds Vol.4 "Christmas Party" *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.1" *Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~NAGOYA~ *Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~TOKYO~ *Flower Notes "Let It Bloom" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *Seven Seeds Vol.19 *Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 *LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 *Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ *Seven Seeds Vol.28 *Seven Seeds Vol.29 ～Sakashita Miyabi Birthday Party～ *LTG Showcase Live ～Shine Fine Movement～ *LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf～ *AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou *LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf Release Event SP～ *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ *LTG Blooming Session ～May～ *Shine Fine Movement 1st One Man Live 〜Watashi wa Luminous〜 *LTG Blooming Session in November Steps *LTG Blooming Session in December ~Bounekai SP~ *Seven Seeds Vol.60 *Seven Seeds ~FD Nengashiki~ *Seven Seeds Vol.62 *Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ *Seven Seeds Vol.77 *~Charm Charm Musensai 2019♪~ *Shine Fine Movement ~Prelude to Final Movement~ *Seven Seeds Vol.80 ~Yukata SP~ Kimi no Moto e *Seven Seeds Vol.1 *Seven Seeds Vol.2 *Seven Seeds Vol.3 *Seven Seeds Vol.4 "Christmas Party" *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.1" *Seven Seeds Vol.6 "Minato Honami Birthday Party" *Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~TOKYO~ *Flower Notes "Let It Bloom" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *Seven Seeds Vol.19 *Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 *Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ *Seven Seeds Vol.28 *LTG Showcase Live ～Shine Fine Movement～ *AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou *LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf Release Event SP～ *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ *Shine Fine Movement 1st One Man Live 〜Watashi wa Luminous〜 *LTG Blooming Session in November Steps *Seven Seeds Vol.60 *Seven Seeds Vol.61 *Seven Seeds Vol.63 *Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ *Seven Seeds Vol.77 *Shine Fine Movement ~Prelude to Final Movement~ *Furadora Soukoukai ~Musensai 2019 Natsu~ fancy drop love *Seven Seeds Vol.1 *Seven Seeds Vol.2 *Seven Seeds Vol.3 *Seven Seeds Vol.4 "Christmas Party" *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.1" *Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~NAGOYA~ *Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~TOKYO~ *Flower Notes "Let It Bloom" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *Seven Seeds Vol.19 *Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 *LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 *Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ *Seven Seeds Vol.28 *Seven Seeds Vol.29 ～Sakashita Miyabi Birthday Party～ *LTG Showcase Live ～Shine Fine Movement～ *LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf～ *AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou *LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf Release Event SP～ *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ *LTG Blooming Session ～May～ *Shine Fine Movement 1st One Man Live 〜Watashi wa Luminous〜 *LTG Blooming Session in November Steps *LTG Blooming Session in December ~Bounekai SP~ *Seven Seeds ~SFM Nengashiki SP~ *Seven Seeds Vol.60 *Seven Seeds Vol.61 *Seven Seeds Vol.62 *Seven Seeds Vol.63 *Seven Seeds Vol.66 ~Hinamatsuri SP~ *Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ *Seven Seeds Vol.72 *Seven Seeds Vol.73 ~Reiwa SP~ *Seven Seeds Vol.74 *Seven Seeds Vol.77 *Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~ *Furadora Soukoukai ~Musensai 2019 Natsu~ *~Charm Charm Musensai 2019♪~ *Seven Seeds Vol.80 ~Yukata SP~ *Seven Seeds SP feat. OBP Trivia * Seed of Departure will be playable as a karaoke song on JOYSOUND.TV Plus and JOYSOUND.TV.http://columbia.jp/artist-info/seedream/info.html References External Links * Discography Page Category:2016 Singles Category:SeeDream Singles Category:Indies Singles Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Single Category:Last Single to Feature a SeeDream Member Category:English Name Single Category:1st Generation seeDream Singles in